jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
Susie Vortex
Susie Vortex is Cindy's aunt, an award-winning athlete, and an Olympic buff chick model that first appears in the episode "Maximum Hugh". She is voiced by Megan Cavanagh. Appearance She resembles Cindy's mother, Sasha Vortex. However, she is significantly more muscular than Sasha. Personality Role in Series Maximum Hugh Towards the beginning, Ms. Fowl mentions that she believes that Cindy and her mother will win the Parent-Child Picnic Games. Given the reveal at the end, it is likely that this is an unintentional mentioning of Susie. She then appears at the Parent-Child Picnic Games in an outfit that makes her look identical to Sasha as she is pretending to be her. Susie is boxing a piece of ham tied to a tree branch as preparation for the games. Cindy tells Susie that she cannot wait to see Jimmy Neutron's face when they "whip his butt". Susie asks about Hugh Neutron, saying that he is in a lifelong battle with gravity. When Susie is done boxing the ham, Ms. Fowl asks if the catering table can have its ham back. Ms. Fowl then walks away with the ham. Soon, Susie appears at the catching line at the Marshmallow Toss with the other parents. She then appears when Cindy gets ready to throw her first marshmallow. Susie then appears acting like an umpire for Cindy to throw the marshmallow. When Susie gives the signal to start throwing, Cindy does so and Susie catches the first two marshmallows. Soon, she appears when Ebenezer Wheezer is writhing in pain on the ground. In this shot, Cindy is shown throwing a marshmallow and it flying over Susie's head. Soon, Hugh is shown doing move similar to the move Neo pulls in The Matrix when dodging bullets, but instead Hugh catches marshmallows with his tongue. In the shot, Susie briefly appears. Soon, Susie appears with Cindy on her back when they line up for the Piggyback Teacher Hurdles. Susie and Cindy then appear beginning the race. Susie and Cindy jump over the first hurdle, which is Principal Willoughby. Susie and Cindy then jump over the second hurdle, Ms. Fowl. Susie and Cindy are then shown running with Jimmy and Hugh not far behind. To get ahead, Hugh jumps and lands at the finish line. Susie and Cindy soon arrive. Susie walks off angrily. After Jimmy apologizes for enhancing Hugh's headband to make him better at the Games, Susie and Cindy walk past. Susie gives an exaggerated sniff and says, "Smell that Cindy. That's the stench of loserdom." This angers Hugh and he insults her. Jimmy is confused by Hugh's reaction as he just gave a short speech about the fellowship of sports. Hugh explains that losing sucks and that they need to beat the Vortex Team. Soon, Susie appears at the Blindfolded Chariot Race. She is wearing a blindfold and holding a toy wagon with Cindy inside. Susie then appears starting the race. Susie then appears behind Hugh and Jimmy while Jimmy instructs his father to go left. Susie's arm appears when Cindy instructs Susie that there's a cone at "2'clock". She then tells Susie when to go left. Parts of Susie then appear when Cindy rams her toy wagon into Jimmy's. Susie and Cindy then appear at the finish line, taking in the applause of the audience. Soon, Coach Gruber, the host of the event, awards Team Vortex with their award and reveals that this is their third win in a row. When Susie gets on the stage, she formally waves. However, Jimmy stops the award ceremony to claim that Sasha is an imposter. Cindy is surprised by this claim, saying that the woman next to her is her mother. Jimmy says that it is unlikely that this Sasha is really Cindy's mother as it is unlikely that Cindy wouldn't share the same eye color, foot size, and earlobe length with her mother. Cindy denies this while Susie starts to show signs that she is not really Sasha. Susie starts to walk away, but Jimmy points out the zipper on Sasha's neck, which Goddard, who accompanied Jimmy to the Games, unzips, revealing Susie's actual appearance. Cindy is shocked by the reveal. Susie explains that she is an Olympic Athlete and the foldout model in Buff Chick Magazine. Hugh starts calling them cheaters and claiming that it means that he and Jimmy win, forgetting that he and Jimmy also cheated. When Jimmy corrects his dad, Susie is shown in the background. Soon, Susie appears next to Coach Gruber and Cindy when Mr. Simkins confesses to cheating. Soon, Susie appears when Coach Gruber calls the rest of the teams disgraceful and asks if there was any team that didn't cheat. Maternotron Knows Best At Hot Springs Spa, in the exercise room, Susie appears on an exercise bike. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Women Category:Minor Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Vortex Family